LA Fire
by SereneCalamity
Summary: The firefighter and his paramedic...Dotty. OneShot.


_Sooo this was inspired by watching far too much_ Chicago Fire. _I apologize for any mistakes, I am literally falling asleep while typing this out. This is verging on an M, but the sex isn't explicit...I don't think._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of it._

"Get in there, Toretto!" Luke Hobbs shouted into his comm unit. The fire was blazing in the ten storey building, lighting up the night sky orange and red, sending sparks flying into the air and ash falling toward the street below. "Parker! I need you to get these people back! Back behind the trucks!" He shouted, turning around and waving his arm furiously at the hordes of people who were crowding forward, their phones aimed at the burning building and recording the wreckage. Hobbs was glad that the collar of his jacket was turned upward and his helmet covered his face, because the scowl of disgust that he was wearing probably wasn't his most professional expression as he growled under his breath. People thought that it was all so fascinating to see firefighters at work, not taking into account that their crowding just made their jobs harder.

"O'Conner!" Dominic Toretto shouted, an axe braced in one arm as he began his climb of the ladder. "There people up there?!"

"Yeah! We got at least two up on the eighth floor!" Brian O'Conner shouted back, standing on top of the truck and preparing to follow his friend up the ladder. He looked down at the two men under his command, who were holding the powerful hoses and pointing them up at the building. "You keep those on the flames! We don't want them turning out black smoke while we're up there!" He ordered into his comm. Roman Pearce and Han Seoul shouted back their agreement before O'Conner followed Toretto up the ladder. Within seconds, the heat from the blaze was heating his face, and he saw his friend lift the axe in his hand and swing heavily at the window. The glass smashed, shattering down to the ground, just over twenty feet below.

Moments like this and O'Conner still felt a rush of vertigo, even after his ten years on the job, but he swallowed hard and then looked back up.

"This is the Los Angeles Fire Department!" Toretto shouted, his gravelly voice barely heard over the crackle and snap of the blaze. He climbed through the window and felt the floor steady beneath his feet before turning back to nod at O'Conner. The lithe man followed him in and they scanned the room. "You sure there were people up here?!" Toretto shouted to the blonde.

"We got one in the room next door! The woman said her kid were in here!" O'Conner shouted back. Toretto turned back around the face the room, smoke billowing in his face and surrounding the mask he was wearing, and his stomach clenched as he realized the person they were looking for were kids. That was always the worst part of this job.

"This is the Los Angeles Fire Department! We're here to help you!" Toretto shouted again, stepping further into the smoky room, eyes spinning wildly around the apartment. He could feel O'Conner at his back, looking around just as anxiously as he was. "This is the Fire Department!" He repeated, sucking in a deep breath of oxygen through his mask before heading toward the open door. He stepped out and that was then he saw a shadowy figure in the smoke that was pouring through the front door of the apartment. The fire had already made itself up the rear of the building, and was now steadily eating it's way from the rear and also up the stairwell. "Can you hear me?!" Toretto asked, walking carefully but quickly toward the figure. "O'Conner! Over here!"

"Hey, kid! Walk toward us!" O'Conner shouted, rushing up behind him as Toretto reached out his hand. The figure emerged from the smoke, stumbling forward, covering his mouth. She only looked about nine or ten, dressed in Disney pyjamas, and was coughing into her hands. Toretto looped his arm around her waist and lifted her up easily, sheltering her head against his bulky clothing.

"The building is clear!" Toretto roared over the almost deafening crackle and snap of the fire and O'Conner nodded, both men turning and heading back to the window they had come in through. They reached the window, and O'Conner headed out first, bracing himself against the railing of the ladder. "Here—take the girl!" Toretto leaned out the window and safely handed the child out to his friend, the Truck Lieutenant. O'Conner took the girl from him and was speaking to her softly as they started to slowly make their down the ladder. Toretto was waiting until they were clear, and glanced over his shoulder to where the flames were now licking at the edge of the door.

"You need to get your ass _out now_ , Toretto!" Hobbs shouted into his comm, and he nodded even though he knew that his captain couldn't see him. Outside in the night air, the smoke must now be billowing out black, a sure sign that the fire was getting out of control. He swung his leg over the windowsill and jumped onto the ladder.

It wasn't soon enough, though, because there was a bang as the fire ripped through the apartment block—and the room he was in—and a flame lashed out toward Toretto.

"Shit!" He growled out as embers fell onto his jacket.

"Lieutenant!" Han Seoul-Oh shouted into his comm.

"I'm okay," Toretto grunted as he let go of the railing with one hand and patted angrily at his shoulder, trying to put out the embers. It was a rule to always hold onto the railing with both hands—especially when they were storeys above the ground—but right now, Toretto was ignoring that to deal with more pressing matters. He regained his hold on the rail as he slowly began to descend, following after O'Conner and the child. As he made his way down, the ladder also started to mechanically retract, so he only needed to take a couple more steps before he rested his booted feet on the roof of their truck. The girl was passed down to Seoul-Oh before O'Conner and Toretto followed her down, exchanging looks of exhaustion as they landed on the ground.

"You boys did well," Hobbs told them, nodding over at his two men. "There's no one unaccounted for."

"I'll get this girl over to Ortiz," Seoul-Oh said, taking the elbow of their rescuee and leading her toward the ambulance that was parked a couple hundred meters away. O'Conner let out a long breath as he tipped his head back to look up at the building—fire still blazing healthily—and to the streams of water that were being directed at the flames.

"This was a close one," he muttered.

"Shit, yeah," Toretto replied as he rubbed his hand over his sweaty face. "I'm more than ready to call this a night."

"Not much longer, boys," Chief Hobbs said, coming over to them and taking in a deep breath. "We just need to get this blaze under control and then Firehouse 28 will take over—so we can get our asses home." They were already two hours over their finishing time, although that wasn't extreamly unusual, because arson, oil fires and cats getting stuck up trees didn't run on a roster. "Go get your shoulder checked out, Toretto."

"I'm fine, Chief," Toretto replied, adrenaline still pumping through his veins from his close encounter with a fire ball, not aware of the hole that had been burnt through his bulky jacket.

"I thought you'd take any opportunity to have Ortiz undress you," O'Conner smirked and although Hobbs kept his eyes forward, his lips tilted upwards in a smirk that betrayed his neutral expression.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Toretto rolled his eyes but shrugged, and turned on his heel to head toward the ambulance that was stationary at the curb. Gisele Yashar was checking over the little girl, looking inside her throat and her ears. When he approached the ambulance, she looked over at him and grinned and he returned the smile. She was one hell of an attractive girl, but she wasn't the particular attractive girl that he was looking for. "How's it going, girl?" Toretto nodded at Yashar, before looking back into the ambulance, where the other paramedic was. "Mind checking me out?" He called out and she turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"How unprofessional of you," Leticia Ortiz smirked.

"I meant my shoulder," he countered, turning partly to the side so that she could see the hole in his jacket. Instantly the cheeky expression on her face was transformed into one of concern. She grabbed a kit from one of the shelves and came over to the edge of the ambulance, patting the floor of the vehicle and encouraging him to sit down. Toretto complied and Ortiz stood behind him.

"Take off your jacket and shirt," she said.

"I like it when you're in charge," Toretto grinned over his shoulder at her as he started taking off his jacket. Now that the adrenaline had faded and his body was beginning to settle down, he noticed the sting as he took of the jacket and his shoulder had to flex. "Shit," he winced as he pulled his shirt over his head and looked back over his shoulder to gauge Ortiz's reaction. She gave nothing away as she studied the wound and then bent over to get something out of her kit.

"Okay, it's not bad," she said, her expression never changing as she started wiping at the wound. She was quiet as she cleaned his wound, and Toretto turned back around to face forward as she worked. Her fingers were quick and efficent as she finished cleaning and then dapped some ointment on. After she had finished it and covered it with a bandage she rested her hands on his shoulders. "All fixed up, Toretto," she told him.

"Much appreciated, Ortiz," he replied as he stood up and picked his shirt back up. He only glanced at the charred fabric for a moment before he pulled it back on. In this line of work you couldn't dwell on things that might have gone worse, you just have to thank your lucky stars that you were fine and know that you'll do things differently next time. He made a mental note to find a new shirt and patch up his jacket as he ran his hand over his sweaty face.

"We're lucky the kid was the only one who needed treatment," Ortiz murmured as she straightened up after packing away kit. "Thank fuck for fire alarms."

"Thank fuck that this building actually keeps them up to date," Toretto agreed.

"Toretto!" Hobbs shouted and he looked back to his chief, who was standing with a couple of his men. "28 is here, we're rolling out!" Toretto nodded and walked over. Ortiz glanced over to where Yashar was just finishing up with the little girl.

"Should be go find your mum, sweetheart? Is she the one that you live with?" Yashar was asking the girl, smiling at her warmly. The little girls clothes looked a little blackened and her hair was frazzled, but she looked fine. She nodded her head quickly and Yashar looked up at Ortiz. "You wanna get the rig ready to go? I'm just going to find her mum."

"Got ya, girl," Ortiz replied, slamming the doors shut and making sure they clicked before going around to the front of the ambulance. She didn't notice that Toretto was watching her as she climbed into the front cabin, his eyes tracking her movements before the door closed.

* * *

It was the end of an eighteen hour shift, but even though it had been long, it had been a good one. They hadn't lost anyone, and that was what they were there for. The apartment fire was probably the biggest one they had had a long time, but even the little girl that they had gone in after had been fine. Toretto had seen Yashar walking her back to her parents, and then the little girl leaving, clearly not needing any further medical attention. 28 relieved them and then they had headed back to the firehouse. Almost everyone was now gone, except for Jesse Lomas and O'Conner, who was finishing up after shift, and Hobbs, who was always the last one to go home. Toretto's body was weary, and he knew he was going to be on autopilot the minute he slid behind the wheel of his car. He was taking off his jacket to hang it up on it's hook in the cloakroom when there was a noise behind him. He turned around, and a petite Latina wearing jeans and a sweatshirt was standing there. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes before she walked into the cloakroom and shut the door behind her.

"Letty," he murmured.

"Dom," she replied, walking over to where he was standing and stopping several inches away. "That was a big one tonight," she commented.

"But no one was hurt," he concluded. She nodded and tilted her head to the side, her eyes raking over him. He could see the exact moment when the mood changed in her dark orbs and he felt his body reacting with hers. "It's been a long day..."

"And there's one last thing that I need from you before we go home, and sleep like the dead, and then have to get up to walk Rico in the morning, and then come back to work and repeat it all over again," Ortiz said to him, taking the small step that brought them closer together, their chests touching. "You need to put your hat back on, Mr Firefighter Man," her breath rasped over his cheek and she felt the shiver that went through him in response to her words.

"Oh, yeah?" Toretto's lips turned upwards as he reached behind him to grab his hat from the hook behind him. "You like me wearing my hat?"

"I like your hat," Ortiz replied with a smirk, her voice barely legible as she reached up to press her lips against his mouth. His response was instant, his hands circling her waist as her own went around his neck. She was light, and he was strong, and so it was easy for him to lift her and maneuver her onto the low table in the corner of the room. They tasted like sweat and passion and a hint of smoke, and it felt familiar and comforting. His hands moved from her hips to her waist, his large hands engulfing her tiny circumference. What started slow and sweet quickly escalated as Toretto pulled at her shirt and she made quick work of his pants. His hands pulled down the soft cups of her bra and massaged at her nipples as he freed him from pants and he then pushed down her pants. As his cock filled her, they both growled their approval, as they fit together perfectly, as they always did.

They lived life on a dangerous line, risking their well being on a regular basis; their adrenaline running high every single day of their life. And to match that, they burned just as hot when they were together, taking every opportunity they had to show each other how much they cared for one another.

Toretto was fast, driving into her harder and harder until Ortiz was digging her fingers into his shoulders so sharply that she was drawing blood. He spilled his seed inside of her and they both leaned against each other as they came down from their high. Toretto's hat bumped against her shoulder and she let out a soft, feminine giggle that wasn't commonly heard from the Latina.

"I like your hat," she repeated her sentiment from earlier and Toretto shook his head slightly and grinned.

"I'm well aware of that," he retorted and she laughed. "We better get dressed before Hobbs comes in and finds us." They dressed back into their street clothes and Toretto left his hat as they walked out, closing the door firmly behind them...

...And were greeted by O'Conner.

"Well, well, well," O'Conner grinned and raised his eyebrows pointedly at them. The pair exchanged grins before looking back at the blonde. "Isn't the crazy sex drive meant to disappear after you get married?"

"You seen this ass, O'Conner?" Toretto smirked as he slapped his wife on the ass and she rolled her eyes in response. "This sex drive isn't going anywhere."

"You guys are gross."

"Love you too, Brian," Ortiz cooed back as the two turned around to walked toward their car, hand in hand.

 _Let me know what you pretties think :)_


End file.
